Butterfly's Dreaming, Butterfly's Cooing
by sauriemilia
Summary: Story written for the A2A Holiday Exchange. Titles of the story and chapters from various poems by Pablo Neruda. Story inspired by "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Andersen and The poems above mentioned.
1. A Song of Despair

**Hello everyone! This piece was written for A2A Holiday Exchange on LJ. This is inspired on the Promp by dutchtreat, the lovely Sandra. I adored the prompt and I hope I did it justice. Its divided into three small chapters. I really hope you enjoy it.**

Prompt:

"It is hard to come up with an original prompt, but I think I have something. It may be a bit of a challenge, but given the Winter theme and the fact that I'm a huge fan of fairy tales, my prompt is this: Write a D/E version of Hans Cristian Anderson' The Snow Queen. Damon needs to be in the role of Kai and Elena in the role of Gerda, but I leave it up to you what other parts of the story you'll use, which characters you'll include (or change, like making the troll a witch, etc.) and how mature you are gonna make the story."

* * *

A single rose. It taints the white and fluffy ground you step on. The richness and depth of its crimson tint disturbs the colorless snow it lays upon. You kneel down to take it in your hands and it feels cold, dead, blue.

Blue used to be a warm color to you. It reminded you of him. Of his luminescent smile and kind voice. Of childhood games and teenage love. Of tender lips and future plans filled with joy. Something warm runs down your cheeks and you realize you're crying. You were supposed to be strong and not cry. You were also supposed to be with him for the rest of your life. Now you find yourself following a crow that is taking you back to him. _"I'm doing this for Damon" _You remind yourself as you carry on walking through the snow.

Everything is so quiet and so still but you know she must be near. She's everywhere _"But in his heart" _Your inner hope makes an appearance as the crow comes to a stop. He turns your way and beckons you forward. You can almost make the shape of a gate but it isn't made of iron or steel. It's a mile tall and made of ever flowing snowflakes. You can't see where they begin or where they stop, but they are everywhere. You turn to look at the crow and he inclines his head. He is taking his leave. "_Thank You" _you whisper as he flies away.

You walk up closer to the gate and lift your hand to try to touch the snow. Your hand stops midway and it impossible for you to get closer. You knew this was going to be difficult, that you couldn't just barge in and claim him back, but how to walk through a wall of flowing snow that won't let you go by.

You close your eyes and think of him sneaking off to the roof to watch the stars and talking silliness to the moon. Of singing until he fell asleep on your lap. You yearn for the gentle feel of his hair running smooth through your fingers. Dark and enthralling as the midnight sky. The song you haven't sung since snuck its way to your throat and past your lips. It has never sounded so forlorn, so utterly lonely, so desperate. Tears flow down your cheeks as the song flows through the freezing air.

"_Where the roses deck the flowery vale, there, infant __Jesus__ thee we hail!"_

The notes are coming straight from your heart and you suddenly feel warm all over. The depths of your love for Damon cover you like a blanket. You let that warmth spread. You imagine his hands, his laugh even the evil in his eyes that day you went separate ways. You let his memory devour you. You swallow your suffering and turn it into hope. You keep singing until it's as warm as a lazy summer morning in the roof top, tending to the roses, your hands linked with his.

You slowly open your eyes and you see in amazement as the wall starts melting. The snowflakes are no longer vast; the heat from your heart has opened a way for you to get through. To look for him. To bring him back to you. So you walk through. Come what may.


	2. I could write the saddest verses tonight

Life seems like it happened so long ago and yet it doesn't seem real at all. You try to pinpoint exactly the moment everything changed. The turning point. The day you destroyed the roses and left it all behind. It all seemed so simple then and now it was all upside down. Wrong. Bile rises up your throat and you try to push the haunting memories from your mind.

You are making patterns in the ice. The ice chips in your hands cut right through it making intricate designs that could mean it all or mean nothing. You choose the later. Katherine is staring at you from her high and mighty throne barking orders at the servant whose name you can't recall. _"We are all servants here, pawns" _Your inner monologue comes to an abrupt stop when a flash of a memory invades your mind. Long brown straight hair, wind chimes laughter, happiness. The perfect features of a face pretty much like the one on the ice throne but so different. Real.

You realize you could be thinking the saddest most depressing thoughts but you only seem to remember starry nights and her warm body resting in the comfort of your arms. Suddenly you identify the shape of a rose in shapeless drawings on the ice. A rooftop. Heavy breaths and whispered _I love yous. _The warm sliding of skin against skin. The see saw of entwined hips. A cry of ecstasy and a declaration of everlasting love.

Indeed you could be thinking the most depressing thoughts on this cold night, but it all goes back to her. Elena. You close your eyes and could swear you hear the song she used to sing to lull you to sleep. Her voice swirls inside your heart and claims it back. You feel the bond with the evil queen breaking. You can clearly hear the snap of those invisible chains. You are Elena's. Elena is yours. There is no other way.

The turmoil around you took you by surprise. People running, Katherine on her feet, she's screaming. The guards walk inside with a lump figure in their hold. The girl is walking on her own and struggling. She looks up and the pieces of the puzzle click in place. How could you not recognize her huge, still eyes.

The world is crumbling around you but she smiles your way and you know that you have her and that you didn't lose her. The night is no longer fractured and neither is your heart. All the moments you've spent together flash before your eyes and you hold on to your reason for living. You feel her across the room and holding on to you too. You. Feel. Her. Like that night on the roof where she gave herself to you and you gave yourself back.

This is it. Your decisive moment. You know you are going to fight for her. Here comes nothing.


	3. I like You Calm, As if You Were Absent

Fights with evil queens and broken mirrors seem so far away as you lay bare facing each other. The warmth of your bed does not come from the fireplace but from that corner deep inside your hearts where the other resides. You tangle your fingers and stare into each other's eyes. You like it like this, calm.

Watching her so still reminds you of that day you thought you lost her. She took Katherine down, and for a moment you thought the Snow Queen took Elena with her. Now she is calmed by your silence and you're so happy she's still with you.

In moments like this you don't fathom it possible to be part from her. You can't understand how chance took you separate ways for a while, yet you're so grateful to have her back. You seal her lips with a tender kiss and she smiles. The smile weaves itself to your mouth and your return it. Every pore in your skin asks you to get closer, to hold her. You cradle her in your arms and feel a kick against your stomach.

Elena laughs the soothing sound that has come to be your solace and reaches down to put your hand over her rounded stomach. She looks so beautiful like this, like butterfly's dreaming. The thumping coming from her womb carries a shock up your arm that makes its nest in the center of your chest and inflates it with pride and with longing.

You hold her closer and run your nose up and down her throat taking her scent in carving it forever in your brain. She shivers and her skin dresses in goose bumps. Changing your nose for your lips you begin to explore her neck with open mouthed kisses. She tastes like Sunday morning and melancholy. Elena arches her back and you cup her tender breasts in your hands. She moans, butterfly's cooing.

You sit up and sit her on your lap. She straddles you and takes all of you in, heart, body and soul. In rhythmic loving you get lost and found all at once. In rhythmic loving you both die.

You are woken up with the tender caress of her fingers in your hair. It's still dark outside.

"_I love you Elena" _you whisper to the night.

Her reply is mixed with the sound of her singing.

""_Where the roses deck the flowery vale, there, infant Jesus thee we hail!"_

* * *

_**I really hope you enjoyed this Sandra :)**  
_


End file.
